Kiara y Kovu
by reinadelhielo93
Summary: La princesa Kiara se ha enamorado nada menos que de Kovu, sin saber que el destino estaria de su lado ya que tarde o temprano esta reinaria al lado de su gran amor Kovu.. Quienes seran los sucesores de la 6ta generacion?


KIARA Y KOVU

Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro

Kiara, una tierna cachorrita de león, se encontraba sentada en la roca del rey. Se preguntaba por qué no había más cachorros de su edad en la manada cuando llego Nala.

-¿Qué haces aquí hija?- preguntó Nala.

-Oh, nada mamá, solo veo el reino.- respondió esta con una sonrisa.

-Es muy lindo, ¿verdad?- comentó Nala viendo al horizonte.

En ese momento iba llegando Simba.

-Mejor nos bajamos de aquí Kiara. Ya sabes cómo se pone tu padre cuando subimos a la roca del rey sin su autorización.-

Dicho esto ambas se dirigieron a donde venía Simba.

-¡Hola papi!- saludo la pequeña leoncita.

-Hola hija.- respondió el saludo tomando a su hija con una de sus enormes patas y dejándola en el suelo frente a él.

-Kiara, sal a jugar un rato.- dijo Nala con una voz dulce y tierna.

-Si hija ve, pero no te alejes de las praderas.- ordeno Simba acariciando a su pequeña hija antes de que esta se fuera.

-Está bien.-respondió Kiara.

Después de despedirse, la pequeña Kiara se dirigió rumbo a las praderas donde no esperaba toparse con un cachorro forastero. Si no fuera porque chocó con este ni cuenta se habría dado de su presencia en las praderas.

-¡Ay! Lo siento.- se disculpó Kiara conforme se levantaba.

-Descuida.- respondió el pequeño cachorro.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Kiara un poco confundida al ver a un desconocido en las tierras del reino

-Ah lo siento, me llamo Kovu.- se presentó el pequeño cachorro marrón.- ¿Y tú?-

-Yo soy Kiara.- dijo esta medio coqueta.

Después de las presentaciones y el pequeño accidente, los dos cachorros comenzaron a jugar muy contentos, hasta que llegó Zira seguido de Nuka.

Los dos cachorros se asustaron al ver a los leones que acaban de llegar, los cuales rugieron al ver a la pequeña Kiara.

Zira se preparaba para atacar a Kiara cuando por suerte de esta, llegaron Simba y Nala.

-¡Zira!- exclamo Simba después de un fuerte rugido.

-¡Simba! ¡Nala!- contestó Zira.

-¿Qué hacen en mi reino?- rugió Simba, dirigiéndose ahora a Nuka.

-Venimos en busca de mi hermanito.- respondió Nuka.

Simba volteo a ver a su hija y al pequeño leoncito marrón que se encontraba a un lado.

-¡Llévatelo y no regresen!- exclamo el gran rey mientras agarraba a su hija del cuello y se disponía a regresar a la cueva.

-Oh regresaremos más pronto de lo que imaginas- exclamo Zira con una pequeña risa malévola.

Después de unos momentos, Zira agarró a Kovu de la espalda y se encamino rumbo a las lejanías junto con su otro hijo Nuka.

Al llegar Kira soltó a Kovu a un lado de Vitani los cuales de inmediato se pusieron a jugar.

-¿Que pensabas al hablar con esa... esa princesa?- grito Zira a su hijo con voz de asqueada.

-Nada... se veía linda y tierna... pensé que podríamos ser amigos.- contesto Kovu temblando.

EN ALGUN LUGAR POR LAS PRADERAS...

Simba iba caminando detrás de Nala y las demás leonas de la manada. De pronto se detuvo indicándole a Nala con la mirada que llevara a las leonas a la cueva.

Al ver que se alejaban soltó a su hija sobre una roca. Esta se sentó muy triste creyendo que su padre la regañaría por el cachorro con quien había estado jugando.

-¿Qué hacías con ese forastero? Te dije que no te alejaras de las praderas.- dijo desanimado Simba.

-No salí de las praderas, Kovu estaba aquí.- le explico Kiara a su padre.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ese forastero estaba husmeando en las tierras del reino?- exclamo sorprendido Simba.

-Si papi.- respondió Kiara.

Al terminar esa pequeña conversación estaba empezando a obscurecer, así que decidieron regresar a casa.

Llegando notaron que Nala los estaba esperando afuera de la cueva. Entraron todos juntos y se fueron a acostar, quedando profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Kiara salió a jugar desde muy temprano, esperando volver a encontrar a Kovu. Paso el tiempo y Kiara se dio cuenta de que el cachorro no llegaría ese día. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar a casa cuando vio que iba llegando Kovu.

-¡Kiara!- gritó Kovu feliz al ver que había alcanzado a su nueva amiga.

-¿Kovu?- gritó sorprendida Kiara.

Luego de la sorpresa y la emocion de volver a verse comenzaron a jugar y a pelear hasta que comenzó a obscurecer. En ese momento decidieron irse cada quien con su respectiva manada antes de que alguno de sus padres los encontrara.

Se despidieron sin saber cuándo se volverían a ver, luego se fueron cada uno por su lado; Kovu rumbo a las lejanías y Kiara hacia la roca del rey.

Kiara, al estar ya bastante cerca de la roca del rey y al notar que aún no se ocultaba el sol por completo decidió quedarse jugando un rato más.

Unos 30 minutos después llego Simba en busca de su hija Kiara.

-¿Kiara?- grito Simba.

-Acá estoy papi.- contesto esta, cerca del manantial.

-Oh, aquí estas.- dijo Simba al ver que Kiara estaba muy cerca de casa.- Vayamos a casa.-ordenó este.


End file.
